


Icebreaker

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Breeding Kink, But also, F/M, Law Enforcement, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, RUFFIAN Kylo, Stalking, Two Shot, and also, cop rey, some physical violence, that thing where he’s really condescending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey is a rookie Omega cop who works hard to hide her designation. She fends off an aggressive Alpha named Kylo, and he comes looking for her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 170
Kudos: 751
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurderOfCrowss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOfCrowss/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ледокол](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663889) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> RAQUEST

It’s the night before Valentine’s Day, and Rey Niima is eating Chinese takeout in a patrol car with her new partner. It’s not where she hoped she would be.

Poe Dameron is a good officer, though, and a good mentor. Rey recently joined the force and he gives her all kinds of pointers; things she didn’t learn at the academy. He’s patient and funny—not at all a chore to work with, which is surprising for an Alpha.

But it’s a little depressing eating lo mein with a mated man on the eve of Valentine’s Day. She unfortunately can’t have any plans tomorrow. Poe has plans with his Omega, however, and he’s been telling Rey all about them for most of the night. 

“I asked my parents to watch the kids,” he says, waving his white plastic fork, “so I’ll have plenty of time to cook. She’s going out shopping with her friend Rose—do you know Rose Tico? I bet you two would get along great.”

“No, I don’t. I haven’t met a ton of people since I moved here.”

Poe raises his eyebrows. “Well we’ve got to change that. You’re too young and pretty to be sitting home alone all night.”

Rey smiles and shrugs. It’s not because she’s unsociable or anything: she’s an unregistered Omega and has to be _very careful_ about where she goes and what she does. Or else.

“I’m okay,” she says. “I like being alone.”

“Rose is quiet like that. Nice girl—she’s an Omega, just so you know. I know some Betas keep away but she’s not high maintenance or anything.”

“Really? Does she have a—”

“We have a ten-ten on Holland Street. Available units please respond.”

Dispatch cuts Rey off. Poe rolls his eyes and sighs, chewing his food for another handful of seconds, then reaches for his radio on his shoulder.

“Car nine eight six, go ahead.”

“We have a ten ten at McGrievy’s bar. Alpha male, Beta male, both intoxicated.”

Poe rolls his eyes again—it’s a mild inconvenience for him but it makes Rey go cold. An Alpha? Hopefully she took enough suppressants today. Hopefully he isn’t in rut.

“Ten four,” Poe says. “We’ll head over right away.”

“Ten four.”

A ten ten is a fight. Rey takes Poe’s Chinese and closes it up as he pulls away from the curb. Could be bad if an Alpha is involved.

“I think I know who this is going to be.” Poe puts on the lights to move through a red light and turns them off again. “I’ve picked the Beta up a couple times. He’s always starting shit with demi-humans.”

“Do you know the Alpha?”

“Doubt it. We tend to keep away from each other and there’s usually only a handful in a city at a time. He must be a drifter.”

Rey nods, looking out at the snow racing by the window. Right. A drifter. She moved to Utica specifically _because_ it was supposed to have a low concentration of Alphas, and now she’s meeting one in her second month on patrol.

Not great. Thankfully she has a couple suppressants stashed in her breast pocket.

They come up to a corner bar with a wooden sign hanging over the door. It’s in a not great part of town and a few men are hanging around outside smoking cigarettes. They stare as Poe parks and some shuffle off when he and Rey get out of the car. Snow dusting the sidewalk scatters when Rey steps up with her new black boots and her breath curls gray in the air.

Poe nods to the men as he leads Rey to the door. Her spine prickles—they’re staring, and there’s a faint smell of marijuana coming from somewhere, but they’re not here to deal with that. Poe radios in ‘ten twenty-three, Officer Dameron and Officer Niima, McGrievy’s bar’ before they enter.

“Ten four,” replies dispatch.

It’s dark in the bar, dimly lit by old hanging open lamps. Rey ambles inside behind Poe, fingers wandering to the pepper spray on her belt. The bartender is behind the bar, arms crossed and face contorted and angry. He points with a sharp finger to a hulking man in the far corner.

He’s definitely the Alpha. His back is facing them, fists balled: he’s standing among the wreckage of a couple wooden tables, and Rey can make out blood glistening on his fists. His hair reaches his broad shoulders and it strikes her again—this is a _real_ Alpha, not the neat and buttoned-up Alphas like Poe. She’s only met a handful of Alphas throughout her life, and none of them have been like this one.

“Hey, man,” Poe calls. His hand is on his pepper spray, too. “Police. We want to talk to you.”

There’s an unconscious blonde man on the floor at the Alpha’s feet. He spits on him and passes a hand through his hair, drawing it into a bun.

“You called the cops, Jack?”

Oh god. Rey shivers at the Alpha’s deep voice, instinctively taking a step back. She paws for her breast pocket, turning slightly so Poe can’t see, and quickly swallows a tiny suppressant.

“You destroyed my bar, _Kylo_!” the bartender retorts. He looks at Poe and Rey, reddening. “Get him the fuck out of here—and I want to press charges.”

“Kylo, why don’t we step outside?” Poe calls, a little firmer. “And let my partner check on Hector. This isn’t the first time he’s gotten knocked unconscious.”

Kylo glances at them over his shoulder. His dark eyes glow in the beam of moonlight streaming through the narrow nearby window, and they hover on Poe before flickering straight to Rey.

He stares. She thinks he can’t possibly know with all her suppressants, but she stares back, mystified, and watches his pupils dilate.

“ _Oh_.” Kylo exhales, licking his lips, head cocking. “You brought an Omega.”

Poe looks back at her, frowning. Rey swallows and shakes her head but it’s too late.

Kylo hurls a chair out of his way and then he’s advancing. Poe takes a step or two back before he holds his ground, reaching for his stun gun and shouting at Kylo to stop. He doesn’t stop, even when Poe pulls out his stun gun.

“I’m warning you!” Poe shouts. “ _Stop_!”

It doesn’t work. The wires fly out, buzzing as they make contact with Kylo’s broad chest, but that only makes him blink in surprise. He grunts, pausing just long enough to tear the wires out.

He rips the stun gun from Poe’s hands. Poe reaches for his real gun but Kylo punches him so hard that he crumples to the floor. It takes only a handful of moments. It’s so fast Rey can’t react.

She stares in shock. Kylo stares down at Poe, too, and when he looks up their eyes meet.

Rey fumbles with her radio. “This is Officer Niima—I have—ten seventy-eight at McGrievy’s bar on H-Holland Street. Officer down.”

“Ten four, Officer Niima.”

Kylo steps over Poe. He seems to be getting bigger, swelling to take up all the tight spaces in the bar, and Rey draws her weapon. Her hands shake but she holds her ground.

“Don’t move!” she commands. Her voice wavers and she swallows, edging forward a step. “I’m warning you—”

He grabs her wrist, twisting the gun forcefully from her grasp. It slides across the floor under a table but Rey hardly notices, because Kylo yanks her forward.

Instinct barrels over all her training, even with her mega dose of suppressants. She cowers and freezes under his bright black eyes studying her, feeling the full brunt of his oppressive presence. It’s like a storm cloud rolling over her that sucks all the air from the room; like those few minutes before the dozens of tornadoes she saw back home in Kansas.

Kylo takes a deep breath through his mouth, groaning deep. “Don’t move.”

Against all odds, Rey moves.

He’s distracted enough that she lands an easy punch to his gut—which makes him double over. She’s surprised by it; surprised she resisted him, and pauses to watch him cough and grunt, clutching his stomach. She quickly brings up her fists when he glances her way, wincing. Her heart is pounding.

But she doesn’t need to fight him: a handful of officers come streaming into the bar with their weapons drawn, and Kylo gives up. He’s handcuffed but keeps staring at Rey as she kneels to check on Poe, who is thankfully coming to.

“You okay?” she asks, helping him sit up.

“Yeah… yeah…” He winces, laughing, holding his jaw. “Might need my jaw wired, though.”

Rey laughs. She’s trembling, still coming down from the adrenaline, and helps Poe outside where he waves off a medic. Their shift is about over and he should _really_ go get checked out but she supposes he’s nursing a deeper wound to his Alpha pride.

He sits in the patrol car and checks his reflection in the visor. Rey tries not to look nervous when she sees the hulking shape of Kylo being escorted from the bar. She’ll go back to see if she can help—she just needs a minute, and she should watch Poe.

“That was something,” Poe says, touching his jaw and wincing.

“Yeah. Big guy.”

“Drunk as a fucking skunk, too—calling you an Omega.”

Rey tries to laugh. Poe is eyeing her, smiling but only just so.

“Yeah,” she agrees, “like an Omega would ever be a cop. Can you imagine?”

“…Nah. Too sensitive for much work, really.” Poe closes the visor and looks down at his watch. “My Kaydel is happy at home. She’s what every Omega should strive to be, I think.”

“Right? No use in doing dangerous work.”

“Yeah. No use in that.”

Silence ensues. Poe fiddles with his watch as snow falls thicker past the windows.

“Are you an Omega, Rey?”

His voice deepens and vibrates her bones all the way into her teeth. It’s so sudden and sharp—the Alpha voice; something she hasn’t heard in _years_ —she almost admits it to him. It sticks in her throat but Rey swallows it down and tampers her instincts, and pain radiates up her neck.

“N-No.” She laughs, strangled. “What?”

Poe glances at her. He searches her face for a moment before his smile widens and he laughs along. The pain creeps up her scalp.

“Sorry,” he says. He turns on the car. “Just had to check.”

It takes twenty minutes to get back to the station. Poe starts the report and Rey excuses herself, trying to conceal the cold sweat beading on her nape.

She rushes to the bathroom and throws up. It’s blessedly empty; no one around to check on her and tell Poe. Thank god. He would know.

Rey checks her reflection afterwards, sweaty fingers shaking as she brushes the flyaways from her face. She sniffles and rinses her mouth out a couple times before popping another suppressant. Her heart is racing and the pain hasn’t gone away—it won’t for another couple hours.

But she survived. Like she always does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever i am in a bit of a Slump with my mental health

By the next morning, after another couple of suppressants and a little wine, everything is back to normal. For the most part.

Rey waits a bit before taking a shower and heading out to pick up some groceries. She’s shaky, and her keys jangle as she locks her apartment door behind her. There’s a nor’easter coming—apparently that’s what they call snowstorms around here—and she wants to grab some essentials and batten down the hatches for the weekend.

She shivers as she steps out into the snowy afternoon, squinting through the drifts. Should be okay. She’ll just pick up a couple things then head straight back home. She has the rest of the weekend to recover from last night.

But it turns out everyone else has the same idea.

Wegman’s is packed with people racing to and fro picking up toilet paper and bread and milk and emptying the shelves. She sticks to the sides of the aisles and avoids bumping into people, confused by the hysteria: is sixteen inches a lot of snow? It doesn’t _seem_ like a lot but this is her first snowstorm.

Rey gets a couple things and gets out as quickly as she can. She doesn’t want to risk bumping into an Alpha or even another Omega in her state. Could get dicey. Google says sometimes even sending another Omega in heat can trigger nearby Omegas to cycle, too.

It’s been years since Rey dealt with that. Her suppressants are under the table since any doctor would be required to report her if they knew what she was. They come in from Singapore, a dollar a pill, and she can go through eighty a month. Sometimes more when the batches aren’t very strong.

Her hand shakes as she unlocks her apartment, shifting the paper bag on her hip. At least the pills work. Something to be grateful for.

The groceries are nearly falling out of Rey’s grip, so she hurries to the island to set them down. It’s a bit cold—one of the side effects of the suppressant—and she meanders to the thermostat instead of going back to shut the door. It _says_ sixty-eight but it _feels_ more like forty. Heat is expensive, though, so—

There’s a soft creak. Rey pauses with her hand on the thermostat, frowning at it, then she glances over her shoulder.

Names escape her: she only recognizes him as the Alpha from the night before and her brain stops there. He’s inside her apartment in one casual step, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He’s staring at her impassively, just wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, black hair dusted with snow. His shoulders are damp. He’s been standing outside waiting for her.

They stare at each other for a long minute. Rey’s fingers twitch on the thermostat. Her gun is locked in the safe in the bedroom. His name is Kylo—some fake Alpha name he made up, she assumes.

He drums his fingers on the door behind him. Rey glances toward her bedroom. She’s probably faster than him, but she can’t unlock the safe that fast.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Kylo nods toward the bag of groceries. “Wouldn’t want that food to go to waste. I know cops only get paid thirty grand a year.” He pushes off the door, shrugging. “Pension is nice—but the real payoff is getting to beat the shit out of strangers with no repercussions.”

Rey tenses as he throws the deadbolt. The suppressants are helping keep her thoughts clear but she isn’t sure how she’s going to go at him, and he’s very big, and she doesn’t have a lot of room.

Kylo lingers with his finger on the deadbolt. He stares at her, absentmindedly tracing the rounded edge.

“Bet you feel powerful with that uniform on, huh?” He smiles, dark eyes inscrutable. “ _Invincible_. Went through some six month clown school trying to pretend you’re not one missed pill away from becoming Kaydel Dameron.”

“You’re mistaken.”

He flicks his finger off the edge of the deadbolt, raising his eyebrows. Rey swallows and glances toward her bedroom. How does he know Kaydel? Poe didn’t know him.

“Oh,” Kylo says. He clicks his tongue, nodding, and reaches in his back pocket. “Then this shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

Her blood runs cold when he shows her a small needle with an orange cap. She recognizes it from a drug safety class: schedule IV controlled substance, Venassure, used to induce heat in select populations of Omegas. It looks like the real injector, too—it’s a popular black market drug, usually unsafe—

“Where did you get that?” Rey demands. She can’t take her eyes off it.

“Probably the same place where you get your suppressants.”

“That’s a _controlled substance_ —”

“Just like your suppressants.” Kylo flicks the cap off with his thumb. “So let’s do a little quality assurance.”

Rey freezes for a split second as he starts toward her. It’s just long enough, and instead of running she has to brace to catch his arm, ducking and twisting around his back to avoid the needle. Kylo holds on to her forearm and she struggles and panics but manages to punch him hard enough in the side to make him lose his grip.

She runs. He’s staggering, bent over and laughing, and Rey makes it to the hallway before he grabs her around the waist. She shrieks and kicks until she feels his other hand—he isn’t holding the needle—so she drives her elbow back _hard_ , hitting him somewhere under the ribs again.

Kylo grunts and drops her. Rey spills to the floor, rolling a few feet straight into the legs of her coffee table. She winces, quickly twisting her head to see him already looking at her, one eye shut. No gun. She’ll just run outside. It’s not worth trying to grab her gun.

Her head swims. If he’s alive, he can rat her out. She’ll lose everything. But she can’t… _kill_ him.

Kylo straightens up, exhaling and running a hand through his hair. He easily blocks the mouth of the hallway with his sheer bulk and Rey isn’t confident she can run by him. Her bedroom door doesn’t lock so she would have to be inhumanly fast to get the gun before he grabs her again.

“You’re not exactly what I had in mind when I pictured the Omega I would claim.” He winces, clutching at his side and smiling. “But at least I’ll never be bored.”

He starts toward her. Rey scrambles backwards on her elbows, rolling on her stomach to get to her feet—

“ _Don’t move_.”

Her muscles lock up, eyes widening as Kylo’s voice thickens in her bones like cement. It’s more intense than Poe’s; laden with the terrifying threat of what he could do to her and all the ways he could ruin her life. Rey swallows and resists, dragging her body another foot across the carpet.

He meanders up behind her. Rey collapses, breaths coming hard and deep, and she’s wheezing by the time he steps over her.

“I’m doing you a favor, really.” Kylo shrugs, and when he turns to face her he’s holding the needle. “Omegas aren’t meant to take suppressants forever. I bet you’re taking… what, five a day now?”

His broad body splits in two. Rey grits her teeth, struggling to push upright, but another command makes her collapse to the floor again.

Dread settles in her chest as Kylo crouches beside her. He pushes up her sleeve and there’s a pinch when the needle breaks the skin of her upper arm, followed by a cold rush. Rey shudders, eyes roaming blindly before they roll shut. _Fuck_.

He lifts her up. She drapes limp in his arms, heart pounding as she’s carried down the hall to her bedroom. Some of the sensation is coming back to her body but now it’s warm and tingly and if she remembers her one brush with heat as a teenager, that’s not a good sign.

“This will work out for both of us,” Kylo says. He slowly pushes her door shut with his foot. “You won’t have to take suppressants like they’re candy, and I can stay out of jail. Win win.”

He drops her on the bed. Rey groans, rolling on her side as the warmth creeps up her back to her nape. She can move now but not much, and when she tries sitting up he pushes her back down roughly by the shoulder. She clenches her jaw, glaring at the headboard.

Rey twists and seizes Kylo’s wrist. She tries to bite him but his huge fingers lock around her jaw, covering her mouth, and he shoves her head against the mattress. Her heart flutters as she glowers up at him. His hands are gigantic—he could hold half her head in his palm. He’s old blood, the way Alphas used to be: big pushy brutes.

He raises his eyebrows, cold demeanor melting into his condescending smile.

“Awful quiet today, aren’t you?” Kylo squeezes her cheeks and Rey flinches. “Guess you get your chutzpah from waving a gun around.”

“Fuck… _you_.”

It comes out stilted but at least she manages it. Fuck him. If she could, she’d spit at him.

Kylo’s jaw shifts from side to side but his smile doesn’t fade. He gives one more squeeze before his hand lifts away from her jaw, and Rey takes a couple anxious breaths before she abruptly sits up.

She catches his hand when he reaches for her throat. He pushes, and Rey slips around his arm, quickly losing her balance and spilling to the floor.

The room spins, nausea rising as her ears ring. Heat spreads to her stomach and she feels a light cramp as Kylo looms over her. His face is obscured by a haze of light from the window but she sees his hands on his belt; hears the metallic sound of it unbuckling. Her safe is somewhere on the other side of the room.

“Not so tough today.” He kneels between her legs and grasps her calf when she tries kicking him. “I think you’re just a lonely little Omega playing dress up.”

Rey holds her breath, trying not to breathe in his scent as he lies on top of her, pinning her to the floor. She squeezes her eyes shut and jerks but he pulls her leggings down past her knees anyway. He’s heavy. She’s never been with a man, sheerly out of fear he might pick up what she is—and Alphas have _knots_.

The thought of it sends a pulse of fear through her stomach. She jerks again and tastes him on her tongue: he’s warm and inviting but there’s a sharp edge to him that Poe’s scent doesn’t have. It’s terrifying. Even as heat seeps through her body like poison, Rey squirms and whimpers and struggles to escape.

“I know—I know.” His breath is on her neck. He’s inhaling, then mouthing at her gland, then he huffs low like a bear. “It’s hard getting what you deserve.”

There’s at least some mercy in the way he takes her: quick but not completely painless, like ripping off a bandaid. Kylo keeps his face buried in her neck as he pushes in and he doesn’t pause; doesn’t hesitate, even when she cries out and shakes her head. Slick comes and her body softens to take him when he makes a pained, deep groan against her throat, drawing his hips back for the next thrust. She can’t move. All she can feel is his cock dragging inside her and his hot breath on her skin.

“All mine now.” Kylo’s voice is low and guttural and gives her goosebumps. His lips play at her gland again, distracted, teeth scraping skin. “Right where you belong.”

All her training and hard work drowns in the haze of pheromones: all the hours she spent in the gym, all the extra self-defense classes. His mouth turns insistent on her gland and Rey whimpers and she never _whimpers_ but she can’t help it. It’s humiliating. It shouldn’t feel so nice—she doesn’t want it to feel nice—doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

But her body slips further into the throes of heat and she fades into delirium. He’s surging inside her, swelling, breaths hot on her neck.

“Please don’t…” Rey swallows. “Please…”

“What, baby? Hm?” Kylo nudges her temple, whispering in her ear. “Don’t want my knot?”

“N-No.”

“ _No_? You think you can say no to me?”

She pushes at his hips, fingers slipping from his belt. It doesn’t help; doesn’t stop him. The pressure intensifies. Rey whines, fear fluttering through her chest and settling in her belly. It’s the knot. No, no—he can’t. _She_ can’t.

“This is what you need, little Omega.” Kylo curls his fingers around her throat, squeezing lightly. “This is the only thing you’re good for.”

It suddenly becomes too much to take. Rey gasps, arching her hips, too full and overwhelmed—her heels push against the floor and Kylo stifles a groan that turns into a growl. He ruts into her and his hand slides away to grasp her shoulder.

His teeth are at her neck. She turns her head, whimpering and squeezing her eyes shut. No, no—

Kylo bites, and the world stands still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on haldol decanoate so bear with me until this brain poison wears off

The apartment is empty by the following morning.

Rey wakes alone, lying in her bed in silence for a while waiting for Kylo to appear—but when she summons the willpower to stand on her shaky legs and investigate, she finds the place empty. It brings up mixed feelings she would rather not dwell upon.

Snow falls thick and fast outside and she stares out the window for a few minutes, naked and cold and sore. She didn’t think he would leave so suddenly. Will be come back? Should she find help?

Her fingers absentmindedly brush along the aching bite mark under her jaw. There’s no help for her now.

—•—

The weekend passes in a strange uncomfortable blur. It’s easy to suppress the confusing emotions that tend to swell late at night: anger, mostly, but some wistfulness and loneliness and a faint smack of comfort from being mated; from being _wanted_. It tangles in Rey’s brain and she distracts herself with yoga and jogging and whatever other physical activity wears her out too much to think.

By Monday morning when she arrives at work with a turtleneck to hide her mark, there’s discomfort, too. She hasn’t seen him in days now. It makes her uneasy, which annoys her, so she works out in the precinct’s gym for an hour or two before going out on patrol. It helps somewhat. Sort of.

“Really think Kaydel took this time. We’ve got the three kids but y’know—I want a big family.”

Rey glances up from her paperwork. She’s in the patrol car with Poe and he’s going on about knocking up his wife for the fourth time. It’s easy to tune him out but today her mind really is a million miles away, and all day he’s made her… uneasy. She used to find him nice to be around. Pleasant, even. Safe.

Poe snaps his gum and shrugs. He looks out the window at the bar across the street and rubs his stubbly jaw. It’s bruised from Kylo decking him.

“I think I want six or seven,” he says.

“Jeez.”

It slips out. Rey blinks, immediately regretful, but Poe thankfully just laughs it off. _Seven_ kids? He’s a cop and Kaydel doesn’t work. How could they afford them? Is he breeding a football team?

“It’s a lot, yeah.” Poe smirks down at her in that way he always does before he says something gross. “What can I say—I _really_ like banging my wife.”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head and goes back to her paperwork. Poe laughs like he always does. He thinks he’s hilarious.

“Thanks for the info,” Rey mutters.

“Aw, don’t have a stick up your ass, Niima. Just a little joke between friends.”

The radio squawks to life on Poe’s shoulder and he replies, still grinning over at her. They spend a lot of time filling out paperwork—which, yes, Rey _knew_ would be a big part of the job, but it seems like it’s about ninety percent of it at this point.

They answer a call requesting assistance with picking someone up during a mental health crisis. It’s a teenager, autistic or something, and Poe tases him when he starts getting loud and aggressive. Rey watches from a couple feet away while the mother gets all hysterical with Poe.

“You were supposed to _help_ —”

“Ma’am, I want to be able to go home to my family, too.” Poe rolls the kid on his back. Can’t be more than a hundred ten soaking wet. “He’s going to be fine once we get him to the hospital.”

The woman keeps tearing Poe a new one. She’s in pink scrubs and carrying a couple bags, hanging just on the edge of the sidewalk so she’s a little taller than him. Rey slowly chews her gum and keeps her arms folded as she scans the area. He probably didn’t need to tase the kid but she isn’t going to question him.

EMTs come by a couple minutes later to remove the barbs. Some people come out of their apartments to watch Poe arguing with the mother, and Rey hugs herself a little tighter.

—•—

The discomfort persists for the rest of the week, but Rey keeps busy working out or cooking and that helps keep most of the more concerning thoughts at bay. She isn’t keen on seeing any doctors, because even though she is technically mated, she still shouldn’t be working as a cop. She shouldn’t be working at all.

She trudges up to her apartment on Friday night with her groceries over her arm, keys jangling in her hand. She drops them and sighs before bending over to pick them up. She’s fried. It’s been a long week and she can’t stop thinking about what happened with the crazy kid. Poe shouldn’t have tased him. Kid seemed upset and confused, not violent. But they don’t have many options besides tasers, so—

Rey’s train of thought screeches to a halt. Her apartment door swings open and she smells… garlic, maybe, but she doesn’t cook with it enough to know. She frowns, taking a step past the threshold. There’s a pot on the stove—and the television is on. Did she do that by accident?

“Hey there, Deputy Clementine.”

Kylo emerges from the hallway. His black hair is wet and he’s not wearing a shirt and Rey blinks and stares for a full ten seconds before she can peel her eyes away. He’s… here, and he goes to the stove to stir the pot boiling there like it’s the most normal thing in the world. How did he even get in?

She stares at his broad back and doesn’t say anything while he stirs and adjusts the heat. Her emotions are too complicated to risk opening her mouth.

“You want to go take a shower?” he asks.

Something compels Rey to open her mouth.

“I did… I did at work.”

“Oh.” Kylo nods, turning the heat down even further. “Great.”

He comes around the side of the island towards her. It’s not aggressive or threatening but pins her to the spot and she only jumps when Kylo reaches past her head to close the front door. Locks turn and Rey thinks she should probably defend herself, then he’s behind her, lips laving at her bite mark.

All the discomfort and uneasiness melts away. She puffs a confused breath as she’s roughly pushed forward and bent over a kitchen chair. It scrapes on the floor as Kylo follows, mouthing at her bite and—taking her gun from its holster.

He straightens up, looming behind Rey. Her head is spinning and she can feel his cock against her ass.

“Safety’s off.” There’s a distinct click and a hiss, then another louder click. “And it’s still loaded to the fucking teeth, Clown School.”

The parts of the gun drop with a metallic thud to the island. Rey’s eyes roam blindly up towards the sound, lifting her head a few inches, but Kylo pushes her head back down to the chair and keeps it pinned there. His other hand works open her belt, then slips down the front of her pants.

She jerks against the chair, whimpering. He’s heavy. It makes her heart pound even harder until he roughly nuzzles into her neck, licking and biting her mark—then her mind is swirling again, lost in a haze. His fingers keep moving and teasing and her hips roll with his touch. It’s impossible to resist. She’s better than this, but she really isn’t.

Kylo doesn’t say anything. He drags another chair closer to give Rey more room to stretch out her arms, but when she lifts her hips too far she’s yanked back into place. He pulls her pants down to her knees and aligns himself, testing at first, penetrating just enough for her to feel. Her fingers curl over the edge of the furthest chair and she whines at a higher pitch; she never _whines_ , never begs, never would let some piece of shit—

A soft traitorous cry slips out as Kylo fills her, not pausing to let her adjust, not easing his cock inside. It’s sudden and overwhelming and leaves Rey making all kinds of humiliating breathy sounds, fingers of one hand still tight on the side of the chair.

But his mouth comes to her neck and even though she resists a bit, he finds his mark and she is reduced to nothing again. Her fingers are peeled from the edge of the chair and held firm in his warm palm and her hips press painfully into the worn leatherette edge of the chair. Any complaint is lodged in her throat.

It doesn’t matter either way: Kylo stays quiet while he fucks her, only grunting softly into her hair when she feels his cock twitch. His breathing deepens and his thrusts turn sharp, feverish, lips clumsy and wet on her mark. The chair scrapes forward as he comes, and he hastily grabs it to hold it in place, face buried in Rey’s neck. His satisfied guttural groan makes the hair stand up on the back of her neck. He pumps her slowly full until she feels sticky warmth trailing down her inner thighs.

No knot. No rut. She swallows, mildly relieved as Kylo stands and slips from her body. That’s good. Rey waits a moment, then tries to stand, too.

He pushes her head back down with one big hand, then he gives a gentle squeeze.

“I didn’t tell you to get up,” he says.

A painful minute passes. Kylo slips his fingers through her hair when he withdraws and slaps her ass before he moves away. Rey is still processing what just happened but she feels a jolt of anger anyway. Twisting emotions make it hard to feel as angry as she should, but she knows she wants to be, because he just _assaulted_ her.

But for some reason, she doesn’t move.

Kylo goes back to cooking—he’s making soup, she thinks—and he doesn’t acknowledge her again. He puts his hair back in a loose bun as it dries and texts while the food cooks.

Rey isn’t sure how much time passes. She isn’t sure why she doesn’t stand up and why just thinking of defying him makes her unspeakably anxious. She watches him amble around her kitchen like he owns it, and ladle soup into a bowl.

He puts the rest of the soup in Tupperware and puts it in the fridge: then he leans on the counter and eats. The only sound is his spoon scraping the bowl.

“Y’know—” Kylo shrugs, gesturing in a vague circle with his spoon. “I knew Kaydel before she shacked up with Poe. I know…” He tilts his hand from side to side and looks up at the ceiling. “Pretty much every Omega in the tristate area. Anyway—nice kid. Too bad she got bought out by him.”

Bought… out? Rey frowns. What does he mean? Does he mean…

It must show on her face when it dawns on her because Kylo slowly smiles. He nods, and her eyes keep widening. _Bought out._ Omegas are supposed to be registered and protected so that means there’s a strong black market for them, but Kylo is small-time, some Alpha who gets in bar fights, not a human trafficker.

He turns to set his bowl in the sink. “Don’t worry, you can have dinner in a bit when I’m done with you.” Water runs. “I know you’re afraid of ending up like Kaydel. She’s happy, which is good for Dameron—because if she weren’t, I’d have to kill him.”

Rey tries to stand as Kylo circles the island, but it makes her insides twist painfully tight. Her legs ache and her knees shake as he comes up behind her, and he smooths his hands up her bare back under her shirt. His palms are rough, fingers pressing in as he slides them back down to her hips.

She swallows the lump in her throat when he leans across her back. Her heart pounds in her ears.

“I’m not allowed to sample the product—just keep an eye on it.” Kylo nuzzles her hair, inhaling, squeezing her hips. He exhales a shaky breath near her ear. “But you’re not anyone else’s property. You’re all mine, baby.”

Rey breathes harder, eyes wide. One hand slips away from her hip and she feels him pressing between her legs, and when she squirms he just pushes and then he’s inside her, muffling a grunt against her neck. She doesn’t have time to reflect on the pulse of fear because he latches onto her bite.

Calm ebbs across her mind. Her wide eyes flutter, and her fast frightened breaths slip into pitiful pleading chirps, like a wounded bird waiting to be put out of its misery. Kylo fucks her harder than before, roughly yanking her hip up when she doesn’t arch the way he wants, and it _does_ something to her that she doesn’t want, but she can’t stop.

He doesn’t say anything when Rey climaxes, or when it pulls him over the edge, too. She is filled, breathless and dizzy, then trembling as Kylo withdraws.

“Get up.”

There’s a cold edge to his deep voice that makes her stomach flip. She grits her teeth but can’t resist obeying, and she slowly straightens, legs shaking, thighs sticky with cum. He’s adjusting his sweatpants and she does the same, pulling up her pants and sliding her belt from its loops. She really wants a shower. Or two.

He motions toward the hall. “Go get changed and clean up. You can eat after.” Kylo meanders to the couch and sits, crooking an arm behind his head and watching the TV. “Then I’m going to fuck you again.”

“Fuck you.”

It makes her jaw ache to say it, but it doesn’t affect Kylo in the least. He smiles slightly, flipping through channels and ignoring her.

Rey waits for another minute until she’s too uncomfortable to keep standing there. She hurries to her bedroom to find clean clothes, angry and humiliated—but part of her brain is happy, and she hopes she can wash that away.


End file.
